Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/Relationships/@comment-5.186.234.75-20150520214139/@comment-121.54.44.92-20150525003444
If I remember correctly, it was Mayumi, as well as Suzune, who was pushing for Miyuki to be president during her first year. Mayumi did not state that Miyuki wasn’t ready for the post. Mayumi was actually insistent for Miyuki to be president, but Tatsuya stopped her. Volume 5: Chapter 8 “Sorry for interrupting your class, but we only have one more day.” Upon being offered an apology by Suzune, Tatsuya shook his head and said “No, I don’t mind.” “Thank you, I am relieved that you say so.” Phew. Taking an exaggerated breath, Mayumi broached the main topic. “To be frank, this concerns the upcoming election…” It met his expectations, exactly. Tatsuya had already decided on his reply. “I think it’s too soon for Miyuki.” “Miyuki-san… How did you know?” To wide-eyed Mayumi who was obviously thinking “It can’t be, a mind reading technique“, Tatsuya gave a reluctant smile and explained the trick. “You didn’t wait for the noon break and deliberately came for me during class; therefore, you probably wanted to consult me at a time when Miyuki wouldn’t be there. Also, when you consider the time constraints, I understood that we would be discussing making Miyuki a candidate for Student Council President.” Tatsuya wasn’t making these comments to make a show of his deductive skills. Mayumi alone he could probably handle; with Suzune acting as her tag team partner, however, he was afraid that they could persuade him if he didn’t disrupt their strategy at the outset. His preemptive strike had hit his target, just now. Before his opponents—especially Suzune—could regroup, Tatsuya had to seize the upper hand to make victory inevitable. “There is nothing official that bars a first year from becoming Student Council President, right. However, it is too soon for Miyuki. She is not yet able to act as head of this organization.” “…When she was in middle school, she didn’t undertake a similar duty to Student Council President?” “I stopped her.” Suzune’s question received an immediate negative reply. “When I look at her, all I see is level headedness…” “Miyuki is still a child. I might be over protective, but she still can’t completely control herself. At least, wait until she can keep her magic from running wild.” In answer to Mayumi’s inquiry, words of rebuttal seemed to fall to the floor. Mayumi and Suzune both had faces that looked full of words they wished to speak—mainly, about being “over protective”. There is no “might be” about it—it is a “fact” that you are—however, a tendency to let magic to run wild could not be overlooked in a Student Council President. They could not refute that point. “—But, we’re stumped. Tomorrow, the public announcement of the election will be made, but we don’t have any candidates.” “I thought the deadline to announce candidates was one week.” To Tatsuya’s implied ‘Don’t we have a week to find a candidate?’, Mayumi shook her head with a dark look on her face. “Narrowing down the choices for the next student body president is the Student Council’s duty. Otherwise, we get overwhelmed by a flood of candidates.” “…Isn’t having a lot of different candidates running for office considered more respectable?” “Even compared to an eruption of fights with magic? With everyone battling it out to see who will become Student Council President?” Certainly, if that happened, the turmoil would be even greater than that of the new student invitation week. “…Wouldn’t whatever happened…involve only the students who wanted to become Student Council President?” However, if it was just over who would become Student Council President, they could guard against the uproar. “Tatsuya-kun, you are being naïve.” Mayumi crushed Tatsuya’s theory in one blow. “The Student Council of this school has tremendous privileges, and even after graduation are appraised as being elite. Actually, four years ago, the Student Council at the time advocated a “Democratic Free Election”. On that occasion, the number of seriously wounded people went into the double digits. The “Democratic Free Election” signs were taken down, and the Student Council President strongly recommended the vice president become the next president to get the situation finally under control, according to our records.” Tatsuya’s doubts were vanquished by Suzune’s astonishingly violent tale. “…Is this a school or a third world country?” A groan leaked out of Tatsuya. “A great talent for magic can destroy the bonds of self-restraint. High school students aren’t adults after all.” Mayumi was once again before his eyes, entreating him with her hands. “Can’t you see? Tatsuya-kun might only be able to see her as a mere child, but Miyuki-san would surely be fine. As they say, the person rises to the position.”